


【立克】锁 （番外） 吵架，绑架，干架

by luoluoyang585



Series: 【立克】锁 番外 [5]
Category: HIStory3-圈套 HIStory系列 HIStory3-圈套| 立克cp
Genre: M/M, Other, 同人男男飚车警告肉文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoluoyang585/pseuds/luoluoyang585
Summary: 本文为原著《history3圈套》及剧集作为背景的二次创作。除人物名称和经典语句以外，为全新创作。本文纯属虚构，与原著及剧集故事无关。（番外有肉，不喜绕行）若有不妥，请给建议
Relationships: 立克cp - Relationship
Series: 【立克】锁 番外 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【立克】锁 （番外） 吵架，绑架，干架

【立克】锁 番外 吵架，绑架，干架 a

我们的方大佣兵踹开旧屋的门的时候，见到的是满脸满身污垢加皮肉伤，衣衫褴褛的赵警官。

赵立安的眼神一刹那有了光，但也只是一刹那。下一秒只见Jack直勾勾的带着狂风快步走过来，面目可憎，没有了往常面对自己的柔情。  
这次，他是真的生气了。

冲到赵立安面前的过程，赵立安吓得脸上的划伤都掩饰不住惊恐的表情。Jack甩开蝴蝶刀三两下割开绳子，凌厉的目光针刺一般盯着赵立安，看遍了他全身。赵立安虽然已经被解放了束缚却依然是瑟瑟发抖不敢出声。  
直到确认赵立安没什么大事，才一把抱住他，紧紧的。赵立安感到，抱着他的Jack身体隐约在发抖。

赵立安被Jack吓到了，Jack，被绑架这件事吓到了。  
感受着Jack 强有力的心跳，赵立安安心之余，一下子虚弱感袭来，呼吸都很费力的发起抖来。感受到下沉的重力，Jack 敏捷的将怀里的人搂得更紧。拉开一点距离再次面对面的时候，Jack擎着惊恐的表情不输赵立安。这样的表情在赵立安的印象当中几乎没出现过在Jack 脸上。

赵立安的嘴巴刚刚动一动还没发出声音，就被Jack 直接打断，“先别说话，我们先回家。”赵立安果然乖乖地闭嘴不敢说话。终于动作逐渐放柔，将赵立安背起来，离开这个该死的地方。

事情要从三天前的一个再平常没有的晚上说起。  
晚饭话家常，是两个人习惯的事情，每次都很温馨，而这一次，好像，气氛就慢慢的不对了。  
听说侦三队下一个目标是准备缉拿一个黑道的带毒生意头目，而这个人是Jack 之前接触过的非常危险的人物，更让他不安的是，他跟赵立安的事这个人好像是知道的，而且之前这个人也盯了Jack 很久了只是一直没有得手。既然他已经在道上消失了，那他自然没办法再做什么，可是一但赵立安出现在他面前，他一定还会打他的注意。

所以Jack 这次是强烈要求赵立安申请后防技术支援，不去前线。是强烈要求，不是建议。

“赵子，你听我的话，你现在已经是专职的技术警察，本来就不应该往前冲了。所以你留守后方接应是很正常的。”Jack 苦口婆心地劝道。  
“多一个人手就多一个帮手嘛，大家都冲到前线，只有我躲在后面，算什么啊。”赵立安当然不认同Jack的观点。他看来，女生都冲到前线去，他怎么甘愿以技术警察为借口就躲在大家后面当缩头乌龟呢。

“你当警察也不是一年两年了，安稳的站在自己的位置做好自己的事情，这个也不用谁再教你了吧。你们这次面对的目标，不是那么简单的。你一旦露面……”Jack稍作停顿，没有继续解释，“总之，你不能出现在前线。就算你认为我让你躲开也好，听我的话，不要去……”

“Jack 你怎么回事？”赵立安觉得今天的Jack 属实有点不对劲。他一般的作风，只是给自己简单的建议，从来不去干涉自己的工作，可是今天，完全就是在阻止，强制性的。他说过不会再强迫自己任何事情，怎么这会就不记得了？

Jack也实在不想多作解释，只能长叹一口气，“我是在保护你。”  
咽下最后一口饭，放下碗筷，“你可不可以尊重我一下。”赵立安也严肃了起来，明显已经开始窝气，“大家都是男人，难道在你眼里，我就这么脆弱不堪么？”  
“我不是这个意思。只是，总有人是比你强很多的，你需要学会保护自己。”Jack 也并没有像平常一样让份儿。

“自我保护不代表要做缩头乌龟。如果人人都那么怕死，那谁去做警察谁去保护人民啊？”赵立安的声音明显提高。  
“在你连自己都没办法保护的情况下，怎么去谈保护别人呢？”Jack 的语气也越发生硬起来。

“方亮典！”赵立安一下子站起身，带得桌椅都跟着震动，“你什么意思，你是说我就是个什么都做不了的弱者，面对危险的时候，只能自顾自的逃跑，面对围困的时候，只能等着别人来解救的苟且之徒是吗？”  
“我不是这个意思。”Jack没再有过多的言语。  
“那你还能是什么意思？瞧不起我就直说，嫌弃我就离我远一点！”赵立安的脾气终于上来了。

Jack 没有再多说人设话。只是一脸严肃的盯着赵立安。

“不走是吗？我走。”转身沙发上拿起外套，直接摔门离去。

自打对这个人上心以来，再也没用这么强迫的生硬的口气跟他讲过话。Jack 自觉的确是很过分了，大概，是自己真的害怕了。  
想当初自己都可以不太费力的将赵立安在执行任务的时候掳走，虽然他已经不会再伤害他，可是这并不代表其他人不会，也并不代表除了Jack 以外就没有人能再一次将他抓走。赵立安并不弱，Jack 一直都这么认为。只是体力上身手上不是他的优势。他其实很灵活，脑子也并不愚钝，只是，还是那么难得的单纯。这样的赵立安Jack 爱得不得了，但也正是因为这样，Jack 才更加担心，要对他图谋不轨，当然也是容易的。

如果是因为跟自己结了梁子的人用赵立安来要挟，那愧疚的，还是自己。不做人自然无牵无挂，但是既然选择好好的做人，必定要承受软肋的负担。这也正是他把赵立安看得很紧的原因，他其实很害怕，他不想失去他。

loading……

【立克】锁 番外 吵架，绑架，干架 b

Jack 收拾完餐桌没多一会，手机便响起，来电显示是孟少飞。  
果然啊，其他地方他也不会随便去。

刚刚接听对方先开喷。  
”喂，Jack你们怎么回事？吵架啊？”孟少飞有点无可奈何的声音。  
“对啊，”Jack 依然是应酬搬的笑着回道，“他果然是跑到你那去了。“  
“我说你怎么不追一下哄一下啊，这不是你吧？”孟少飞都觉得这两个人吵架到要分居是何等的神奇。  
“如果是其他的事情就算了……那个，赵子他现在……还在生气吧？“终究是担心大于生气。

“你说呢，跑到我这来，就是一通不停地吐槽你，把你是不是毛病的毛病差不多全都说了一遍，说死都不回家。要不是我说让他先去洗澡休息，他估计还要念个没完……“孟少飞话还没讲完就被打断，“欸你要干嘛……”似乎手机离他有点远了。  
Jack 并没有出声，仔细听着对面的声音。  
“方杰克。”再次有人讲话，就是唐毅的声音。  
“唐老板。”Jack 道，“不好意思，打扰你们休息。”  
“你还知道？大晚上的这么无聊哦？干嘛吵架气跑赵子警官，他开不开心这个先不说，你让我跟少飞今天晚上怎么办？”光听他的声音就知道唐毅此时此刻正板着一张死人脸，心情显而易见。

还能怎么解释呢，吵架是事实，惹赵子生气也是事实，毕竟是真的打扰了人家。  
“抱歉。”只能说抱歉。

“算了，你们都冷静一下。”稍稍停顿，“Jack，我知道你不是轻易会跟人吵架的人，跟自己的人更是不太可能，对你来说事情一定不简单，但是出了问题不尽快解决，麻烦的不是你自己一个人，你应该懂我的意思。”  
“我明白。”Jack 道，“今天就先打扰一晚，让他先冷静，明天就跟孟警官一起上班，晚上我会去接他回家。”

第二天，侦三队行动的日子。  
Jack 躺在沙发上，一直盯着手机屏幕看。果然，平时会报备的小个子，今天一点动静都没有。看来是真的自尊心受伤了。放下空无讯息的手机，叹了口气。他可能不会希望自己跟着吧……Jack 并不属于敏感的类型，这一次却十分的不安。  
果不其然。

还没到中午，手机响起，刚刚将自家宝贝换下来的衣服放进洗衣机的Jack 直接冲到客厅，才发现，打来的不是赵立安，是孟少飞。不知为什么还没接心里就咯噔一下。  
“孟警官？”Jack 确认一般的开口。  
“Jack，我们现在在X X X执行任务你赶快过来一下，快！”孟少飞的语气非常的焦急，字里行间几乎没有什么停顿。  
“怎么了？！赵子怎么了！”  
“你先过来再说！”

Jack 以最快的速度赶到，孟少飞已经在等他。

“你还真是没少得罪人。”孟少飞的语气，是有一点怪Jack的，“现在搞得赵子都一起被牵连。我真是当初脑子崩了才会把他交给你……”稍稍控制了一下情绪，“不好意思，我不该骂你，我只是太急了。”  
“你骂得一点都没错。”Jack 却没有任何反驳的全盘接受，“昨天晚上我们就是因为这个吵架的。听他说完了你们要行动的目标我很强硬的让他拒绝参与，也是太担心所以语气很硬，让 他的自尊心受到伤害。我……现在很自私，我也知道。”

“对方要见的是你，也是用赵子要挟，所以于情于理都要找你过来，我们可以为你提供你所需要的东西，但是条件是，你只能一个人进去。”孟少飞直接交代了目的。  
“没问题。”Jack 也不含糊的答应，“有没有电脑？”  
“嗯？电脑在控制中心车里，你要干嘛？”孟少飞带着Jack 走向移动控制中心。

三下两下熟练的开启了追踪系统，屏幕上便显示了熟悉的亮点。加上模拟的地图，Jack 仔细的看了一遍，全部刻在脑子里。

“孟警官你们就按照原计划跟头目交涉。我不方便正表面杠，所以我打算潜进去，把赵子‘偷出来’”。Jack 没有挑选任何装备。  
“你还需要什么？”孟少飞则是非常的担心。  
“你们正常交涉，转移注意力拖延时间，剩下的交给我。等我把赵子带离到安全的地方，会发信号给你。”Jack 一边说一遍快速的动了动手指将自己的所有操作记录包括追踪赵立安的程序一并消除，然后转身离开，直接绕到别的方位瞬间消失。

当然的，在孟少飞带领侦三队的交涉对峙下，成功的吸引了对方的注意力，为Jack 的潜入节省了不少的时间。Jack 一刻不停的后方赶往赵立安的所在位置。路遇的守卫一一的被悄无声息的解决，直到后场地边上了锁的旧屋。  
于是，便有了一开始的一幕……

一直到回到家，Jack 默默地小心呵护，甚至如刚刚接出院那天一样没有让赵立安走一步路。进了家门首先就背去浴室，直接让他先洗洗热水澡，希望温热的水能让赵立安紧绷的身体得到放松。  
当Jack 伸手去解赵立安的衣服口子的时候，赵立安的表情一霎间从呆滞变成惊恐，一下子紧紧的抓住自己的衣服。  
“赵子，乖，回家了，身上要洗洗干净才不会感染，听话。”尽量多克制自己的脾气，慢慢的劝慰才让赵立安一点点的放下心来。

伤口消毒包扎完毕，将赵立安好好的放到床上躺平，掖好被子，便站起身准备下楼。过程没有讲一句话，僵着一张脸，好像尽量的克制着自己想要揍人的冲动一般。  
“Jack……”赵立安小声的叫了一声。  
Jack 站定，并没有回头，“先好好休息。”  
“你……你不睡么？”赵立安不安的道。

“我去楼下睡。”依然是生硬的语气，讲完直接走下楼。

loading……

【立克】锁 番外 吵架，绑架，干架 c

赵立安突然觉得心里很空。缓缓地重新躺平，愣愣的望着天花板，眼泪汪汪。  
幸好，幸好是Jack来了。赵立安其实已经很后悔自己没有听Jack 的话，他现在才恍然感觉到Jack 为什么如此强硬的要求他不要参与行动。原来有时候，多一个人手，不一定就是多了一个帮手，反而是多了一个麻烦。差一点因为自己破坏了所有的行动计划。

原来真的是自己太没有自知之明，原来Jack 真的只是想保护他。自己又伤又累的，Jack 却放自己一个人睡，他是真的生气了。  
心里乱得根本就无法入眠，可是赵立安也不敢去找Jack，他怕Jack 不愿意见到他。  
撩起被子，将自己连头都整个蒙住。

楼下，Jack 躺在沙发。  
一样是睡不着的，因为他到现在都还在后怕。如果自己不置气一早就在侦三队行动的时候暗地里跟着他，事情当然也不会这么糟糕。

夜晚。外面的风开始呼啸，吹着雨滴打在玻璃窗。空气越来越阴沉，天空也没有了光亮。  
没过一会雨便越下越大，窗外呜呜的风突然一道光亮闪过。  
Jack 猛的睁开眼睛坐起身。一声炸雷响彻整个天空。

“赵子……赵子！”Jack 跳下沙发冲到楼上卧室。

床上，被子隆起一坨。赵立安将自己整个人紧紧的包裹在被子里。Jack上手触到被子的时候明显可以感到，他在发抖。好像隐约，还有闷闷的抽泣声。  
“赵子，赵子！是我！”Jack 扯开被子，赵立安蜷缩在床上紧紧的闭着眼睛咬着食指的骨节。  
睁开眼睛的赵立安见到Jack 一下子钻进他的怀里，这才开始放声大哭。  
叹着气的将人搂在怀里，温柔的安慰。

“对不起……”赵立安哭得声音发抖，“我不该逞强跟你发脾气……我真的知道错了，你不要生我的气……”呜呜的哭着，死死的抱着Jack，蹭得他的身上一把眼泪一把鼻涕。  
这么一哭，Jack也绷不住了，没有了生硬的语气，恢复了以往的柔和。  
“赵子，你要知道，每个人都有自己的弱点很正常，而体格跟身手正巧是你的弱项而已，但是你有你强悍的地方。我从来不觉得你弱，也没有看不起你，只是，我之前做的事你也是知道的。你跟我讲到你们行动的目标是那个人的时候，我是真的很担心你，怕我跟他之前的过节早晚会连累到你。我是怕自己会对不起你。”把人从怀里带出来，抹掉他脸上的泪，“开始你不听话我的确是很生气。可是我没有怪你，我只是怕自己保护不了你。我不去追回你不敢哄你，是怕你生气的时候不愿意理我。”

“真的？你不生气？”赵立安终于有点安心，“那你，那你为什么……不跟我……睡一起……”赵立安失望道。  
“你都张口闭口的说我是流氓了，你这么了解我，你觉得我哪可能辜负你？”Jack 坏笑了一下道，“你看看你，现在还有点伤，我还不是怕更伤到你？睡一起的话万一你哪下翻个身，我一个没忍住怎么办？”

“那就……那就……该怎么办，就怎么办呗……”赵立安依然死死的抓着Jack 的衣襟，生怕他又下床。  
“呵呵～你说的啊……我可没逼你哦～”Jack 逗弄的嘬了赵立安一口。赵立安却是认真的看着Jack，重重的点了点头。Jack 却没有放松紧绷着的弦，“你看你这一身OK绷，不怕啊？”  
眼看Jack 又要抽离自己，赵立安索性直接就跨坐在Jack 身上，脸顺势埋在他的肩窝，手臂紧紧的扣住他的脖颈，怎样也不肯松手。

“欸～赵子，你干嘛啊，快松开，压到自己你不痛吗？”Jack 试着搬了搬赵立安的身体却不敢用力的推拒。  
“没问题，你不想要我了么？那也没关系，我要你！”赵立安抬起了头直接死死的压上Jack的唇。Jack 那还有想要拒绝，扑面的满口香软玉润。  
突然又一声炸雷响起，Jack 感觉到赵立安的身体一僵，两个人停止了缱绻，只是保持着含唇的姿势静止，半晌都没有动作。

Jack 将自己的舌头抽离，稍稍将赵立安推开一点距离，“赵子，你不用勉强，我会陪着你。”  
赵立安使劲的摇着头。  
“还是，你真的可以？”Jack 还是逗弄。  
赵立安拼命的点头。  
Jack依然是没有什么明显的动作，只是挑着眉，满眼的深意。

”哦哟～”赵立安真的急了，“你那什么表情，好像找架打一样……”重新的靠紧Jack 的身体。Jack感觉不到赵立安到底在干嘛，却只听得到窸窸窣窣的响声，赵立安在翻找什么？  
当赵立安再次跟Jack 拉开距离的时候，Jack 看到他手上的小瓶子，一下子乐出了声。  
打架……好主意～

“难得你这么主动，那就……你来好了，如果表现好……”  
“你就原谅我？”  
“如果你表现好，明天给你煮好吃的。”

这对于别人来说可能并不算什么，但是对于赵立安来说，没有什么比给他煮东西吃能让他眼神放出光芒。

赵立安认真的将Jack的上衣从头顶拿下来，自己睡衣的口子也顺势解开，然后重新伏上Jack的唇，还主动的将舌头伸进Jack的嘴巴里面。小手还不太老实的捏着他的胸。赵立安是真的很爱他的胸了。  
辗转片刻，向下游移至Jack的下巴，喉结，再向下，一直到胸前的点点，小心的伸出舌尖，试探的在他的乳头轻轻的一点……Jack 很当然的发出了一声低叹。  
像小朋友一样吸着Jack的点点，手也缓缓地抚上Jack的下体。

loading……

【立克】锁 番外 吵架，绑架，干架 d

表面上正在努力耕耘的小赵子，实际上一直捏着Jack肿胀的下体，心里不禁羞赧的感叹，真的是……好大一包浪味鲜……

每次都被Jack 操弄的迷迷糊糊的，此刻趁着还算清醒，也不禁会感叹，自己小小的菊穴是怎么样容纳下这么个大家伙的。想到这不禁脸上的温度骤然升起。交替的舔舐得Jack 两边的乳头已经湿濡，却感觉到Jack 的手在自己的头上稍稍的施力下压，意思当然是让他……下去。

赵立安篡到Jack 的下体，认真的解着他的裤子，一边，嘴巴隔着裤子舔舐起来。  
当裤子拉下去的时候，那一大包凸起“嘣”的一下弹出来，由于过于亲密的距离，坏Jack 就那样一下子弹出来刚巧打在了赵立安的脸上，赵立安下意识的闭紧双眼。抽打在脸上的力道刚好让Jack舒爽的哼了一声，赵立安被抽打到的地方也只是轻痛了一下，荷尔蒙的味道瞬间刺激鼻腔，睁开眼，坏Jack 就那样特写一般直挺挺的呈现在自己的面前。

轻轻的握上，慢慢的开始他的动作，上下套弄，伸出舌尖，一点一点的触碰着马口，偶尔还稍稍的含着头部舌头在周围画圈。  
虽然是不知道多少次了，赵立安依然还是有些羞赧，虽然还是羞赧，却依然认真的对待着。慢慢的将坏Jack 含入口中，虽然尽可能的往深处含入，却依然只能含入一多半。含吸几下，便再一次伸出舌尖，顺着根部向上，再吮吸含舐几下最根端，犹如虔诚的膜拜一般。  
不管怎么说也这么久了，也总能学会一些东西。偶尔他也会认真努力的研究一下怎样讨自己男人开心，虽然一直以来多数被伺候的都是赵立安。

当然Jack 对自家的小赵子是相当满意的，现在不光有诱人的身体，技术好像也渐长，emmm……算是自己没白教他，对于自己的教学成果，Jack 有相当高的评价。  
“呃……赵子，来，转过来。”Jack 摸了摸赵立安的后脑勺，赵立安便口不离下身的一边舔含一边慢慢的将身体蹭到Jack 面前。

突然感觉到小赵子处于温热湿濡的环境，赵立安的身体还是控制不住的下意识一颤。Jack也毫不吝啬的借着赵立安的身体跟感觉，让他一边感受着，一边学着将自己的感受反馈在Jack的身体上。

晶莹的体液泛着淫靡的光，一次一次的在赵立安将坏Jack 抽离口腔的时候，还拉着丝。赵立安努力的时而含吮时而套弄着。一边也感受着Jack为自己的服务。  
没多一会，便惊觉后穴一阵清凉，异物侵入。含着坏Jack 的赵立安嘴巴里挤出一声呜咽，难耐的哼出鼻音。

不知多久，Jack 闷哼着，拍了拍赵立安的小屁股，“宝贝，可以了，过来～”  
赵立安终于肯吐出涨满整个嘴巴的坏Jack，缓着气的转过头。Jack 拉过赵立安将他重新带进怀里，咬上他的唇。一边还在轻抚他一张一合的润滑的穴口，赵立安的两只小手也再一次不老实的抓着Jack的胸揉弄，一边还哼哼唧唧的表示自己的难耐。

又再嘬了赵立安几口，Jack 温柔的摸摸他的后脑勺，等待着他稍稍调整呼吸。  
“宝贝，你在上面自己来哦～这样不才会压倒你的伤口。”Jack揉捏着赵立安圆圆的的屁股蛋。  
揉捏带动着赵立安的后穴壁口时有时无的摩擦，一丝舒爽伴随着更多的意犹未尽。两根精神奕奕的下体乐呵呵的互相擦撞。  
“这次我来服务你……”赵立安咽着喉结道，其实就是凭自己的感觉，怎么爽怎么来呗。

握着Jack 的下体稍稍套弄，然后对准自己的后穴，滑溜溜的顶端抵在小穴上凭着感觉擎着力气努力的塞了几次才算是将顶端顺利放入甬道。稍稍停缓时，Jack忍耐着，轻轻的扶着赵立安的腰间，帮助他控制着力道，让他自己找到一个最舒适的角度。赵立安扶着Jack的肩，慢慢的顺着Jack 肿胀的下体坐下去，充实的甬道与阴茎紧密贴合内壁触发的舒适感顺着尾椎四散至每一根神经，激得赵立安挺直腰背扬起头闷哼。

看着还在适应自己下体的赵立安，Jack 突然的拨弄了一下赵立安的乳头，赵立安晕乎的惊叫一声，被Jack 扣着后颈再次拉近自己，重新唇齿相接。

拥吻片刻，Jack轻轻的舔着赵立安的锁骨，含糊的声音，“宝贝，动，动一动，乖～”  
赵立安乖顺的扭动腰肢，一下子的快感便袭来。慢慢的顺着适应加快频率，每一次的撞击，赵立安都会下意识的哼唧一声，嗓音由于忍耐干涸而有些沙哑，却丝毫不影响呻吟的磁性。

随着腰肢的扭动，小赵子也一下一下的摇摆着充满了朝气。赵立安充满水汽的眼神望着Jack，同时感受着身体触觉跟视觉的冲击，坏Jack 在赵立安的体内仿佛又肿胀了一圈。  
“赵子，收紧……嗯……”Jack 轻揉着赵立安的乳头道。  
“呃……嗯……”不知道是一时舒爽得失神还是在意自己的表现有点小紧张，赵立安几次想收缩括约肌却依然是没有施上力道。Jack 一只手握住摇得正欢的小赵子，拇指在他的顶端揉了几圈，前后一同被刺激的赵立安便不由自主的缩起括约肌收紧，一下子更加紧实的内壁与阴茎的摩擦更加强了刺激。

赵立安的身体逐渐感觉到电流加大，甚至都出现了鸡皮疙瘩，甬道的强烈舒爽感让他的呻吟加剧，需要更加强烈的摩擦跟撞击……  
浪潮迸发的痉挛使赵立安的身体不断的震颤，Jack 的低吼直接伴随白灼释放给了赵立安。

缓解着剧烈刺激过后的粗喘的气息，赵立安则是卸了力的直接摊在Jack怀里。Jack 继续套弄着小赵子，下体向上一顶。赵立安惊叫的声音便响在Jack 而侧。  
“嗯……Jack，快一点……”  
闻声，Jack一边顶撞着，一边 加快套弄小赵子，粘稠的液体喷洒在两人的腰腹之间，星星点点……

放好了热水，试好了温度，才回到床边，抱着赵立安，重新来到浴室，将他轻轻的放进温水里。然后，自己才慢慢的进去，再将赵立安轻轻的靠在自己的怀里。  
“明天想吃火锅……”赵立安轻轻闭着眼，余氲未消，却一脸满足的扬着嘴角。  
“看你这么乖的份上，先奖励你跟我一起睡觉。”Jack 轻轻的撩着温水摩挲着赵立安的身体。  
“你很坏欸～你不是有原则的，你要说到做到。”赵立安哼唧着，懒懒糯糯的表达着不满。  
“好～明天吃火锅。今天，还是奖励你跟我一起睡觉。”Jack 坏笑着亲了亲赵立安的脑袋。  
“吼～”

俗话说的好，哪有牙齿不碰舌头的。吵架嘛，有时候，可能只是为了和好。至于干架……为了点什么，别人也不需要知道。  
总归是一切重归于好，就再好没有了。

bed ending


End file.
